


MoriMori's New Year's Eve

by Nicini



Series: MoriMori [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2021, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, MoriMori are spending their first New Year's Eve together in Ekaterinburg, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicini/pseuds/Nicini
Summary: Komori is visiting Yaku in Ekaterinburg to spent their New Year's Eve together.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Yaku Morisuke
Series: MoriMori [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	MoriMori's New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the result of me getting hit on the 31st of December 2020 with the idea of MoriMori spending New Year's together and I spent the day to rush to get this one done, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is also part of a series of my MoriMori work, but you don't need to read the first one to be able to understand this. I imagine that this is a part of that universe, but other than Yaku having a cat, there are no callbacks to the first fic.
> 
> Also, because I can, this is also a part of the Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2021, Day 1: Firsts

Laughing, Yaku and Motoya stumbled into Yaku's apartments in Ekaterinburg, before they shrugged their warm ski jackets and boots off.

"I swear, it wasn’t that funny,” Motoya laughed, despite his words conveying the exact opposite.

“You don’t get to say that to me, it was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while AND I captured it on film and have several backups. Your life’s over, I FINALLY GOT SOME DIRT ON YOU, TOO.” Yaku cackled as they made their way into the bedroom and just plopped onto it.

Facing each other, Motoya cupped Yaku’s face in his hands and smiled brightly, “I am so proud of you. My teachings bore fruit. It won’t take much longer, and you’ll also have your own personal blackmail album, how cute.” 

Yaku just laughed and shook his head, “Oh, shut up, you.”

“Make me.” A smirk settled onto Motoya’s face and an amused anticipating twinkle was seen in his eyes that Yaku was very fond of.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Yaku murmured, before he grabbed Motoya’s neck, leaned forward and closed the distance between them, soft lips finally touching each other. Motoya let out a satisfied hum and smiled into the kiss, before he reciprocated it.

For a while they just lazily made out, before Motoya leaned back and then hugged Yaku to his chest. “Can I see the video again, please, please please?”

“Urghh, if you let me go, sure.” Yaku answered, before pulling out his phone again.  
They had just been coming back from the ski center on Teplaya Hill, and while Yaku had profound experience with snowboarding, living in Ekaterinburg and being submitted to the cold and with much access to it does that to you after all, Motoya had been...well, a little bit less good at skiing. It wasn’t like he was a beginner, he had known the basics to it and after a while was able to keep up, but...well, that last ski run had been very fun.

Yaku had pulled out his phone to film it, it wasn’t a difficult slope and they had just wanted to have a chill one at the end, and Yaku was very confident about his abilities, so he had pushed Motoya to start first.

Before he could start the video though, a meow was heard and Motoya and him looked up to find his cat Polina walking into their room, jumping onto his bed and then curling up beside them both to stare at the phone, too.

“Awwwww, baby!” Yaku cooed and patted her head, “Do you want to see Motoya embarrass himself? Yes, you do.” 

“Heey!” Motoya pouted, but then leaned over Yaku to smile down at the small grey cat. “Morisuke is exaggerating, you love me, right? You don’t think I’ll embarrass myself, right?”

The yellow eyes of Polina watched him for a bit, before she let out a cheerful meow.

“Let’s just watch this cinematic masterpiece,” Yaku laughed, before pressing on play.

The video started with Yaku facing the camera with a peace sign and a smile on his face, before he stuck his tongue out and turned it back to film Motoya, who was hard to miss in his bright yellow ski jacket in the white scenery. Motoya took off and Yaku followed. The camera shook a little bit as Yaku had tried to capture Motoya, before he turned the camera back to him and winked into it with a devilish grin.

Facing Motoya’s descent again, Yaku had sped up to catch up and as he snowboarded past him, he caught Motoya in a good angle. Honestly, Yaku was pretty proud of that rotation of capturing Motoya from behind to the side to his front. The moment he was about to pass him, Yaku’s voice was heard behind the camera. “Oi, Motoya! Memento Mori!” Then laughter was heard, as Motoya had looked up in surprise at him and followed him down.

Yaku had slowed down, almost at the end of the slope, when Motoya had suddenly grinned and instead had yelled, “MEMENTO KOMORISUKE!”, before starting to laugh himself, which was not a good idea, because the next moment Motoya had widened his eyes in surprise, as he had missed the little hill that would send him flying. His skiers somehow got stuck as he lost balance and then a high pitched screech was all that was heard, as Motoya stumbled, flying forwards in a light angle, losing his skis and then as if on instinct, he had stretched his arms forward as if he was receiving a ball, maintaining perfect form for a millisecond, before he decided otherwise and tucked them in, as to avoid injuries. It was a spectacular fall, and Yaku had laughed his ass off, as he watched Motoya roll down for a few meters before Motoya had looked up, grinning and shaking the snow out of his hair. “I’m good, but you really had to jinx it, huh?”

The video ended with both of their laughter.

“I am going to take a screenshot of that receiving form and send it to the national team. Motoya, that was absolutely beautiful. I don’t know what you wanted to receive, but good job. Nice receive.” Yaku chuckled as he replayed that specific scene again. 

“Mhmm. Yep.” Motoya rolled his eyes, before he leaned half over Yaku again and patted Polina again. “You still love me, right? You won’t laugh at me, right?” The cat looked at him again, before she hopped off the bed and walked outside the room again.

“Betrayal!” Motoya cried out and flopped onto Yaku’s legs. “Your cat hates me.” He murmured into the bed before looking up at Yaku again.

“Please, she probably just knows that you prefer dogs over her. Now, c’mere.”  
Motoya stuck his tongue out, before he straightened up and quickly pecked a kiss on Yaku’s lips. “When do we have to go out again?”, Motoya asked innocently. Yaku looked at the clock again and smirked, “We have a few hours.” 

“Nice.” They closed the door.

*

“What the hell, Morisuke? How much did this cost?” Komori hissed the moment the waiter brought them to their table and turned around again.

“Don’t worry about it, I have enough money.” Morisuke just leaned on his left hand to look at him and smiled. Damn, Komori had not been prepared for that. Morisuke had told him to pack a fancy suit besides some ski clothes for his visit for New Years Eve and Komori had just followed without thinking about it much. Or, well, he’d rather focused on the fact that with him wearing a suit, it also meant that Mori would be wearing a suit and well, Komori wasn’t going to lie, his boyfriend looked freaking hot in those. So he had just done as he was told and after chilling a bit in Mori’s apartment after their ski experience earlier this day, Morisuke had told him to get ready for dinner and they both had put on their suits. Komori had obviously posted a picture of them both on social media and Sunarin had just sent him a plethora of flame emojis in the comments as reaction and Komori really had to agree.

They both looked hot and absolutely stunning, no questions asked.

And now they were here. In probably the most fancy and luxurious restaurant or converted banquet hall, Komori wasn't exactly sure, he had ever entered and Morisuke looked like he was at home. Everything was golden and red and there were glassware and glass chandeliers and wow. Komori was overwhelmed, but fuck, did it look great. Not gonna lie, he felt a little bit or really much like royalty. He was pretty relieved about the fact that he at least didn't have to choose what he had to eat because Morisuke had told him that this was a special New Year's Eve banquet where they'd get a pre chosen five course meal, so yeah. He was pretty excited.

"Seriously, you could've warned me. I should've like..done more with my hair...or something."

Morisuke just rolled his eyes at him and then grinned, "You look great, no need for that." 

Komori shrugged and then mimicked him by also leaning onto his hand, head a bit tilted before asking with a little bit of mirth, "So, that", Komori waved with his other hand to emphasize the whole room, "Is how you spent your days in Russia?"

Morisuke hummed and frowned at the ceiling for a bit before turning his intense gaze back at him, "You know, I guess it's a little bit...well, much, but getting some money does that to you." A laugh escaped him as he continued, "It probably doesn't help that I spent a good amount of time with models. Lev, Alisa and me...we like to indulge in luxury a bit. Cosmetics, perfume, hair products, clothes, all that stuff. Coming from little money, it's just pretty nice to be able to do that without a second thought, sometimes. And today is a pretty special day, so I wanted to share it with you." Morisuke then smiled brightly at him, nose scrunched up a bit in that little cute way, crinkles at the edge of his eyes that were almost glowing and Komori kind of fell a bit more in love with him.

“I love you.” He blurted because Komori was not one to hold his thoughts in and in this light, with all this glamor around them, Komori still felt like Morisuke was the most beautiful thing in this room, the one who caught his eye, the one who he just had to look at, the one who glowed in his intense aura demanding to be seen. It was mesmerizing. 

Morisuke paused for a moment, before locking his eyes with him again, “I love you, too.” God, this was really fucking cute.

Suddenly the waiter came again with some wine and the first course and Komori really had to take a double look at the sheer artwork that was on their plates and was supposed to be their appetizer. The waiter said some words in russian that Komori didn’t understand and he just nodded as he stared. “What the hell is this?!” He hissed again and pointed at...well, at the art. He didn’t have any other way to describe it. 

Morisuke looked up at him again and giggled, “Honestly, no fucking clue. I’ve never been here before, too. Just eat it, it’s probably tasty.” 

“What do you mean, just eat it?! HOLD THAT THOUGHT, I have to take photos first, god damn it. Where did you invite me to?” As Komori took out his phone to memorize this occasion and for bragging rights, he couldn’t help but feel in awe, too. This was amazing. He never thought he’d actually ever step foot into a restaurant like this, but hey, there’s always a first time, huh?

“Cheers to the new year, then?” After finally taking enough evidence of him actually being here with Morisuke, Komori raised his glass with a grin. 

“Yeah, cheers.” 

The next hours were spent in something like a fever dream. Komori ate things he still didn’t actually know existed, plated in the most beautiful intricate way, took about a million of photos with Morisuke and both of them cooed and grinned and smiled at the explosion of flavors that each course brought them. It was fun, it was perfect.

*

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Motoya pulled Yaku along as he grabbed his hand and started to lightly jog.

Laughter filled the street as Yaku stumbled forwards, but he didn’t let the warm hand of Motoya go. “You don’t even know where you’re going!” 

“Well, we took a bit too long at the restaurant, so let’s hurry so we won’t miss the fireworks.”

“We won’t miss it and we wouldn’t have taken that long if you hadn’t taken millions of photos!” 

“You loved them, don’t try to argue with me!”

“I didn’t deny that. I just said that it would be your fault!”

“It’s not.”

“It is.” They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, as Motoya took a moment to glare down at him, but Yaku wouldn’t back down. For a moment they just stared at each other, the cold winter winds blowing between them as the only sound, before they both cracked up and laughed. Yaku stepped a bit forward and leaned up to give Motoya a little kiss and then pulled at their hands again, “C’mon, I know a shortcut, we’ll get there in no time, promise.”

As Yaku pulled him along through different streets and places, their excited chitter and laughter filled the streets.

“Whoa.” Motoya opened his eyes wide to take in the ice city on 1905 Square as Yaku pulled him along. “This is...beautiful.”

“Right?” They were both standing in front of the decorated tree and there were different ice sculptures and structures all around them. Music was playing from somewhere, the streets were lit up with colorful lights, cutting through the dark night, and the place was crowded, but it was nice and breathtaking.

“It’s a beautiful city, truly.”

Motoya looked up in wonder as they walked, before he suddenly grabbed Yaku and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” His voice was soft as he whispered it near Yaku’s ear and Yaku couldn’t help but smile and return the hug. For a while they just stood there in silence, Yaku enjoying the warmth that came out in waves from Motoya by leaning onto his chest, while Motoya rested his head on Yaku’s, before they carefully detached again.

“It’s almost time.” Motoya grinned and bounced a bit in excitement, as people around them started to look at their phones and well, Motoya and Yaku were no different to that. They had already wished their family and friends a happy new year a few hours before, courtesy of timezones and all, but now they could finally welcome the new year with each other, before they’d both return back to Japan the next day.

As the clock ticked slowly towards midnight and people around them started to count down, Yaku looked up to find Motoya already smiling down at him.

“5.”  
“4.”  
“3.”  
Motoya and Yaku both closed the distance at the same time and pressed their lips to each other. 

For a moment they locked their eyes before closing them and Yaku just felt incredibly grateful. As he felt Motoya’s lips on his which even though it was incredibly cold outside, still were warm for some reason, Yaku really was happy with how his life turned out.

He could hear the fireworks above them exploding and when he opened his eyes again as they broke the kiss to breathe in, he watched as the bright colors lit up the night sky around Motoya’s face. It was beautiful and the best sight he could wish for as his first in this year.

“Happy new year, babe.” A chuckle escaped Motoya as he nudged Yaku and replied, “Yeah, happy new year, love.”

They turned around to observe the fireworks, arms wrapped around each other’s waists and as Yaku leaned against Motoya’s side, he really was grateful.

Maybe last year they had played together in the Olympics and wow, had that been incredible after getting together at the training camps before, but Yaku thought that maybe, this year wouldn’t be too bad either. With a beginning like this one, how couldn’t it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Komori "Heart of a Beginner" Motoya and Yaku "always protecting the things precious to him" Morisuke are just a pair that are very close to my heart and I hope you liked that little glimpse of their relationship.
> 
> This is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nicini02) by the way, if you want to talk to me about them or other Haikyuu stuff.
> 
> Happy new year everyone! <3


End file.
